


transient

by souldews



Series: kunikage week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, Kitagawa Daiichi, KuniKage Week, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kindaichi, Kunimi and Kageyama go to a festival, Kindaichi attempts to be a wingman, and Kunimi kind of wants to punch him because all of this, he thinks, is the stuff horrible ideas are made up of.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"They look like flowers." Kageyama comments, hand still holding fast onto yours. "Like light flowers. Like shooting stars. Hey, Kunimi, can you make wishes on fireworks? They're kind of like shooting stars, aren't they?"</p>
  <p>"They're not the same." you huff.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	transient

**Author's Note:**

> for [kunikage week.](http://kunikageweek.tumblr.com)
> 
> day 2: mistakes / ~~dreams~~.

You're beginning to think that this is one huge mistake.

You don't see the point of dressing up, of going out; you know it's a festival, but it's not something you can't enjoy from indoors, you grumble. But Kindaichi only smiles, smug and knowing.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kunimi. Kageyama's coming with us, this year."

"And what does that have to do with me." you deadpan, but you can't deny the heat that begins to rise to your cheeks. It has nothing to do with the summer.

Judging from the way Kindaichi laughs outright at your face, he knows that too.

"It has _everything_ to do with you, you like him."

"I don't." you mutter at the ground. The denial sounds too weak even to your own ears.

"He's going to meet up with us at the festival gate." Kindaichi continues. he is still smiling, and you kind of want to sock his stupid face for it. What's he so smug about?

"I know, he texted both of us. this morning." At nine AM, you add mentally, at a time where it's way too early for you to be awake (despite what your family and Kindaichi say), and you find his enthusiasm very endearing.

Not that you'd ever tell him that, though. Not now, not later; and most definitely, not ever.

 

* * *

 

When you arrive at the festival gates, your eyes scanning the mass of people for Kageyama's features ("Looking for him already, Kunimi?" "Shut up, Kindaichi.") and when you do find him, you feel your heartbeat race.

You never see Kageyama in anything besides the standard school uniform and a practice jersey, and seeing him in a dark blue yukata that you think matches his eyes well--

(this is beginning to sound a little like the books they read in Japanese literature class, the kind where there's probably a little too much romance, they're only thirteen, why would these books exist)

\--you cough once, to attract his attention.

It works; the raven haired boy turns his head, and the smile he shows you forces you to avert your gaze to the space just beside him.

"Kunimi, Kindaichi!" he waves, excitement shining in his eyes, "you're here! Come on, let's go!"

He takes Kindaichi's hand, then yours, and he drags you both into the crowd, already talking excitedly about the candied apples.

His enthusiasm, you later find, is not only endearing, but contagious; the festival isn't as tedious as you thought it was going to be, and maybe it was more than just a little fun to see Kageyama stick his tongue out a little bit when he's focusing, to hear little whoop of joy he lets out when he manages to win a game, to watch the way he bickers with Kindaichi trying to prove who between them is the better shooter.

You'd rather shoot yourself rather than admit it, but you're having more fun than you thought you would.

 

* * *

 

Before you know it, it's time for the "biggest, bestest part", according to Kageyama-- the fireworks.

All three of you begin to make your way to find a nearby elevated space in hopes to watch the fireworks clearer, but then Kindaichi stops for a moment, and grins at both of you.

"Go on ahead, I've got stuff to buy."

Kindaichi Yuutarou, you think as realization dawns on you and horror begins to sink in, is the biggest traitor on the planet.

"Eh?" Kageyama frowns, "You'll miss the fireworks!"

"No big deal," Kindaichi shrugs, "I'll catch up with you later; they'll run out of okonomiyaki if I don't go now!"

Moments after Kindaichi ran off, your phone vibrates.

[ have fun, kunimi ]

You type out a quick reply [ i can't believe you ], hit send, and sigh.

But you don't have all that long to dwell in mortification, because Kageyama nods enthusiastically, takes your hand in his, and tugs at your arms to get you to look up.

In the dark canvas that is the night sky, you see streaks of color shoot up and bloom, painting the entire landscape with light and sound; a grand pyrotechnics show, and it's not hard to see why people would willingly stand for this.

Beside you, he's chittering about how lovely the fireworks look and how excited he is and _Kunimi, i'm so glad i'm seeing them with you!_

Your heart stutters, does that thing where it skips a beat, and you nod, stiff, because how are you going to respond to that? You hope he doesn't notice.

"They look like flowers." Kageyama comments, hand still holding fast onto yours. "Like light flowers. Like shooting stars. Hey, Kunimi, can you make wishes on fireworks? they're kind of like shooting stars, aren't they?"

You let yourself laugh a little at the absurdity of his statement.  

"They're not the same." you huff.

He juts out his lower lip just a little in disappointment, but the look fades when He becomes completely enraptured in a particularly extravagant display of the fire flowers.

You chance a look to your side, and you watch the flickering lights on his face, watch the fireworks reflected in his eyes. It's a private show for you, the way his face is so open and happy and entranced by something so simple. When he turns to smile at you to tell you he had so much fun, you think that his smile shines brighter than all the lights in the festival combined

and you're beginning to think that maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.

 

* * *

 

You're beginning to think that this is one huge mistake.

Because that night, you fell hard and you fell fast and there's no saving you from the pitfall that is falling in love with Kageyama Tobio, and hindsight may be twenty-twenty but hindsight doesn't let you look into the future.

Two years later, you are _convinced_ that this is definitely the biggest mistake you have ever made, because you're not even sure who it is that you fell in love with anymore, if the Kageyama Tobio right now is the same round, blue eyed kid who tells you he loves the fireworks, that they look like the stuff wishes are made of.

You breathe, remind yourself of your role in the plan--

_we'll dethrone him today_

\--and call for a toss.

You don't spike it.

 

* * *

 

(Later, you pretend not to see how crushed he looks, pretend not to see his hunched shoulders on the bench.

You pretend not to see the pitying look Kindaichi is sending your way

and you pretend that you aren't beginning to think

that maybe, in the end

_this_

is the biggest mistake you've made, but then again, it isn't.

 ~~Falling in love, you hiss at your treacherous feelings, is still the biggest mistake.~~ )

**Author's Note:**

> haha do you see it, my hc of kunimi calling out the toss that didn't get spiked
> 
> i can dream
> 
> UM yeah i hope that was good


End file.
